injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: War of Champions
'Injustice: War of Champions '''is a fictional game made by Netherrealm Studios and Marvel, as well as DC. Additional works include Armature Studios, Rocksteady Studios, Kabam, and Vicarious Visions. The game is a half-spin-off of ''Injustice: Gods Among Us ''including several characters from both the famous comic companies Marvel and DC. This game playable in PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii, and iOS. The iOS version is in development process. The game is published by Warner Brothers. Game Setting This game is set on a world where heroes and villains were forced to fight each other to either submission, knock out, or death in a tournament set in a universe where reality is nearly shattered, and Maestro is the ruler. Maestroi rules over this dimension after he acquired an Infinity Gauntlet forged by The One Above All, which can alter reality, anywhere, in any universes. With the Gauntlet, Maestroi merges different universes and dimensions into the world where this game is set to, and sets the tournament as mentioned above. Maestro realized that in the omniverse, more universes are born. Either everyday, every month, or even every second. Maestro decided to merge even more universes, however, he didn't know that it can shatter reality itself, completely. Maestro's actions were deemed insane and the extra merging-plans were secretly revealed to the players of the tournament. With no other options left, Maestro began his grand plan of shattering reality, and reforging it again in his own image. However, that will not really go as easy as he thinks, as the heroes unite to stop Maestro. However, it couldn't be done so easy, as the future Hulk got so many allies. When the alliance of heroes tried to attack Maestro, they failed. He has succeeded his grand plan. Unfortunately, for him, the Omniverse still reacts. While the world Hulk wanted has been created, another universe is born. Inhabited by those who previously lived in Maestro's past tournament world. They were sent a message by the Batman of the past tournament world, to stop Maestro once and for all from shattering reality once again. Additional Game Features *More characters than ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, ''featuring iconic characters from the legendary companies. *Features a 2v2 mode battle. **The 2v2 mode also includes the same other "modes" as the original ''Gods Among Us, ''however, to win, the player must defeat all of the opposing enemy team. *Expanded costumes, as well as super move and character trait change to characters who appeared in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. **However, not all characters that appear in ''Gods Among Us ''will return. **This also applies to the costumes. Some ''Gods Among Us ''characters may not receive the costumes that they have in the original game. Playable Characters Marvel #Abomination (War of Champions) #Black Widow (War of Champions) #Baron Zemo (War of Champions) #Black Panther (War of Champions) #Ant-Man (War of Champions) #Black Knight (War of Champions) #Captain America (War of Champions) #Luke Cage (War of Champions) #Apocalypse (War of Champions) #Thor (War of Champions) #Hulk (War of Champions) #Star-Lord (War of Champions) #Iron Man (War of Champions) #Drax (War of Champions) #Rocket Raccoon (War of Champions) #Galactus (War of Champions) #Gamora (War of Champions) #Wolverine (War of Champions) #Iron Patriot (War of Champions) #Venom (War of Champions) #Spider-Man (War of Champions) #Quicksilver (War of Champions) #Thing (War of Champions) #Mr. Fantastic (War of Champions) #Human Torch (War of Champions) #Invisible Woman (War of Champions) #Ultron (War of Champions) #Colossus (War of Champions) #Deadpool (War of Champions) #War Machine (War of Champions) #Juggernaut (War of Champions) #Daredevil (War of Champions) #Red Hulk (War of Champions) #Bullseye (War of Champions) #Iron Fist (War of Champions) #Captain Britain (War of Champions) #Punisher (War of Champions) #Vision (War of Champions) #Winter Soldier (War of Champions) #Beta Ray Bill (War of Champions) *Maestro (War of Champions) (Main Antagonist) DC #Atom (War of Champions) #Atom Smasher (War of Champions) #Atrocitus (War of Champions) #Arkillo (War of Champions) #Alan Scott (War of Champions) #Aquaman (War of Champions) #Bane (War of Champions) #Bleez (War of Champions) #Batman (War of Champions) #Black Adam (War of Champions) #Cyborg (War of Champions) #Catwoman (War of Champions) #Captain Atom (War of Champions) #Deathstroke (War of Champions) #Doomsday (War of Champions) #Green Lantern (War of Champions) #Kilowog (War of Champions) #Joker (War of Champions) #Harley Quinn (War of Champions) #Hawkman (War of Champions) #Nightwing (War of Champions) #Wildcat (War of Champions) #Superman (War of Champions) #Solomon Grundy (War of Champions) #Steel (War of Champions) #Flash (War of Champions) #General Zod (War of Champions) #Wonder Woman (War of Champions) #Martian Manhunter (War of Champions) #Gorilla Grodd (War of Champions) #Metallo (War of Champions) #Reverse Flash (War of Champions) #Ra's al Ghul (War of Champions) #Killer Croc (War of Champions) #Sinestro (War of Champions) #Mongul (War of Champions) #Green Arrow (War of Champions) #Shazam (War of Champions) #Lex Luthor (War of Champions) #Deadshot (War of Champions) *Darkseid (War of Champions) (Secondary antagonist) Other Characters Pre-Order Bonus Characters *Major Force (War of Champions) *Yellowjacket (War of Champions) Amazon Exclusive *Thanos (War of Champions) *Prometheus (War of Champions) DLC Characters *Despero (War of Champions) *Hercules (War of Champions) Game Stop Exclusive *Zzzax (War of Champions) *Parasite (War of Champions) Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store